Alley Cats
|enemies = |likes = Felix, music, helping others, romance, cooking, board games, magic|dislikes = Dr. Frederick, evil magic, Felix's temper, danger, chaos and ruin, misery|powers = Knowledge on music|weapons = |fate = Resides in Maine after defeating Frederick and reconciling with Felix|affiliations = }} Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob '''(better known as the '''Alley Cats) are the cousins of Felix and supporting characters in the Black Lion. Background Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy are quadruplets who were born to unnamed parents before the events of the cartoon series. Even though they share different personalities and interests, their dream was to become musicians. Their parents were very encouraging and looked up to their dreams. When Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob turned 14, their parents had to go on away on business and no one was there to take care of them. However, Dominic's brother, Carl Cocker Spaniel decided to take care of the four until their parents returned. Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob are also hoping to be reunited with their cousin, Felix who they love very much since they haven't seen him since seventh grade. Personality Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob are eternally optimistic and confident. They're very lovable characters and friends to anyone they meet. They always stay positive when there isn't anything to be happy about. The quadruplets can be comforting to their friends and family and they cheer them up by singing a song saying how great they can be. They have a tendency to talk a lot but they're very sociable and love to engage in social activities. They especially have very good social skills. The cats are very talented and love to cook, play board games, play music, sing, dance and many more talents. The comfort that the quadruplets give to their friends and family comes from their wisdom that they show. The cats also have a keen knowledge of music which is their passion. They love any kind of music such as classical, rock and roll, alternative, pop, rap and etc. Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob are extremely gullible and somewhat oblivious because when their cousin Felix asked them to make a song about him, they were completely unaware of the book being Felix's diary which contained embarrassing secrets. They weren't aware of that until Felix revealed that to him and when they were about to leave Columbia, they said that they didn't want to hurt anybody. Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob may be different cats with different personalities but they all share one thing in common. They all care about their family and friends. Physical appearance Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob are cats who are different breeds with different accents. Aime is a slender cat who wears a polka-dotted bandana around his neck. He wears a green hat. He talks with an Italian accent. Bruno is a slender golden cat with wavy white hair. He mostly wears purple sunglasses because he’s color blind. He talks with an English accent. Nicola is a slender Siamese Cat. He has blue Calico eyes. Billy Bob is an obese grey cat. He has wavy hair and a mustache. He talks with a Russian accent. Appearances Out-Cats Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob serve as the tritagonists of the episode with Matthew Wooten as the deuteragonist and Felix as the protagonist. As mentioned before, the cats' parents had to go away on business and Carl Cocker Spaniel had to raise them until they got back. However, due to Carl's sudden death, the cats had to stay with Mr. Doberman since Lars Labrador was at a convention until the end of the winter. Pupnick and the gang were looking forward to meeting Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob except for Felix. Felix still held a grudge against them for humiliating him in seventh grade. Matthew and the gang told Felix to let the past go and keep moving forward. Also, if he would unkind towards the cats, he would be punished by Mr. Doberman. Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob arrived in the afternoon and they were overjoyed to meet everybody. They were especially happy to see Felix but due to his bitter hatred towards them, he wasn't happy to see them. But he had to be nice to them, or he'll get in trouble with Mr. Doberman. He was reluctantly kind towards them for the beginning of the episode. Felix grew jealous of Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob since they were able to help Matthew and Rebecca with their music homework when he promised to help them. He mostly stayed in his room, moping around. Meanwhile, Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob enjoyed spending time with Pupnick and the gang. They were hoping that they could stay in Columbia with their new friends. If Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob wanted to move into Columbia, Matthew and the gang had to get Felix to like them, so there won't be any problems when they move in. At Felix's graduation, the next day, Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob would fire confetti when Felix gets his award. However, there was a malfunction with the confetti gun because when Bruno pressed the red button, inside of blowing, it sucked Felix's fur off, humiliating him again. After the gang was able to shut the confetti down, Felix angrily snapped at his cousins for humiliating him and wished that they never existed. Felix's uncontrollable temper surprised Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob and hurt their feelings. They were mad at Felix for saying that he wishes that they didn't exist. They were confused on why Felix said that to him until they remembered what happened in seventh grade. As they were about to turn around and apologize to Felix for humiliating him in the past, they had the first encounter with Doctor Frederick. He told them that he can make their wish come true if they come with him. Frederick was going to use Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob to lure Felix and the gang to his lair. Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob thought that Felix would be happier if they wouldn't exist, so they asked Frederick to give them a spell which would make them not exist. Felix and the gang tried to stop the cats from making a deal with the Shadow Cat but it was too late at the time, they signed the contract and their souls were transported to the Underworld and their bodies were turned into stone. The only way to rescue the cats was dive into the Underworld and rescue them. Matthew made an effort to rescue, but the river water burned his hands saying that he isn't the one to go down there. Felix had to go down there since he was responsible for it. He bravely swam down the Underworld to retrieve their souls and as he got deeper and deeper he began to age rapidly and then die. But once he grabbed the cats' souls, Felix returned to his normal age and once he got back up, their souls returned to their bodies and they were back to normal. They were all surprised that Felix rescued them especially after what happened at school. Felix said that he decided to let go of his grudge and rekindle his relationship with his cousins. The Alley Cats reconciled with Felix and returned back to the orphanage to celebrate, not before imprisoning Frederick, in an anti-magical bubble. The Black Lion 2 Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob serve as supporting characters in the movie. They weren't seen until Brodi and the others left Columbia. They were seen watching the game with Felix and the gang. When Matthew figured out Wolfsbane's evil plan, he immediately left the house and got into the X-15. The cats wanted to help but Matthew told them that it was too dangerous. When Wolfsbane made an attempt to kill Matthew, Charles shot the Aconitum out of his hand with his gun. Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob were seen fighting Wolfsbane's men by using their magical instruments. After Wolfsbane's death, the cats helped Matthew remodel the house when he got adopted by Brodi and his family. They were last seen dancing and singing to the song "Family" along with Felix. The North Wooten Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob serve as supporting characters since they were one of the kids who wasn't abducted by the evil Professor Whiskers. They were later seen changing kids back to normal by using their antidote-filled guns. After Whiskers' death, the cats were seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Aime, Bruno, Nicola, and Billy Bob serve as supporting or major characters in the cartoon series. Trivia * Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob bare a resemblance to the alley cats from the Aristocats. Category:Article of the week Category:Cats Category:Character groups Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Musicians Category:Animated characters Category:Nephews Category:TV Animation characters Category:Students Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Dancers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Italian characters Category:English characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Those brought back to life Category:Russian characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Asian characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Chefs Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Cousins